¡Allez, allez, allez!
by John R. Branwen
Summary: AU. Era el atardecer de un domingo común y corriente del mes de julio en el campus de esa exotica universidad conocida simplemente como Beacon, cuando aparecen frente a la estatua dos personas vistiendo una playera azul visiblemente emocionados. Y por mas raro que suene, esas personas son Jaune Arc y Coco Adel.


**¡Allez, allez, allez!**

* * *

 **Summary:** AU. Era el atardecer de un domingo común y corriente del mes de julio en el campus de esa exotica universidad conocida simplemente como Beacon, cuando aparecen frente a la estatua dos personas vistiendo una playera azul visiblemente emocionados. Y por mas raro que suene, esas personas son Jaune Arc y Coco Adel.

 **Genre:** Humor

 **Nota:** Si estoy subiendo esto, es porque Francia se coronó campeon del mundo -la idea me surgio despues de que se terminaron las semifinales y me quise adelantar para estar al dia, lo bueno que si se me hizo el por cierto, uso partes de la cancion de "La Copa de la Vida", que salió precisamente cuando Francia se coronó por primera vez.

Se que la cantó Ricky Martin, pero la neta: sin importar la orientación sexual de cada uno de los oyentes, todas y todos disfrutamos la canción por igual. Además, en mi caso personal, sirve para sacar de mi mente la bazofia de musica mundialista que hay en estos tiempos, y aprovechando eso, decidi adaptarlo a los personajes de RWBY en un AU terrenal -chispazo de inspiración-.

Por cierto, aqui van las iniciales para saber quien habla:

J: Jaune

C: Coco

P: Pyrrha

V: Velvet

R: Ruby

B: Blake

Y: Yang

N: Nora

L: Ren, Lie Ren :P

Y por ultimo, habra una palabra en francés -por cierto muy repetida y que la puse en cursiva, junto con otras tres que facilmente entenderán- que para que lo sepan: se pronuncia **¡Ale, ale, ale!** Disfruten **.**

* * *

 ** _¡Allez, allez, allez!_**

* * *

Era el atardecer de un domingo común y corriente del mes de julio en el campus de esa exotica universidad conocida simplemente como Beacon, cuando aparecen frente a la estatua dos personas vistiendo una playera azul visiblemente emocionados.

Y por mas raro que suene, esas personas son Jaune Arc y Coco Adel.

-¡ _Viva la France_!-, exclaman ambos al unisono.

Es por demás extraño ver al rubio torpe y a la castaña de lentes oscuros compartir algún gusto en comun. Pero en esta ocasion era mas que valido celebrar de esa manera, sobre todo despues del resultado reciente. Incluso estaban entonando una canción con letra en tres idiomas y se turnaban para cantarla, sin importarles que sus respectivas novias y el resto de sus amigos los estuvieran observando de frente:

J: ¡Tu y yo! ¡ _Allez, allez, allez!_

C: Go, go, go! _¡Allez, allez, allez!_

J: ¡Arriba va! ¡El mundo esta de pie!

C: Go, go, go! _¡Allez, allez, allez!_

Estaran haciendo el ridiculo, tal vez si. Pero hoy lo vale: despues de 20 años, Francia vuelve a ser campeon del mundo.

-Por cierto, ¿de donde sacaron esa cancion?- se pregunta Fox.

-Segun Jaune, es una que estaba en la vieja coleccion de musica de sus padres, cuando se ganó el mundial por primera vez. Quien diria que esa cancion es mas adictiva que las actuales-, responde la novia de este.

-Pues para poner a Coco asi... nunca me la haciendo ver haciendo algo como esto-, comenta Blake.

-Pues no te sorprenda del todo-, responde Ren, -recuerda como se puso Cardin hace unos dias cuando perdió Inglaterra.

-O Yatsuhashi cuando Bélgica les remontó el marcador-, se mete en la conversacion Yang, dirigiendo la mirada al grandulón, quien ni se inmuto un poco, pero por su mente solo corria un pensamiento:

"Hubieran hecho otra vez la jaula de pajaro."

-No puedo creer que hagan tanta fiesta por esto-, reclama algo molesta Weiss.

-Apuesto que hace cuatro años no decias eso-, responde Nora en tono de burla.

-Como Alemania quedó en primera ronda...-, complementa Yang.

-Recuerda el viejo adagio: los alemanes nunca ganaran en Rusia-, termina Ruby la burla, a lo que las tres rien sin control ante el coraje de la albina.

-Si, y se suponia que Francia tampoco...

-La Francia imperial era la que no iba a ganar en Rusia... pero nadie dijo nada de la Francia republicana-, termina por añadir Blake.

Mientras Weiss seguia algo molesta con las chicas y Ren intentaba calmarla, surge una pregunta:

-Pyrrha, ¿crees que deberiamos detenerlos?

La pelirroja se queda pensativa ante la pregunta de Velvet -que por cierto es raro verla sin la diadema con orejas de conejo- y tiene una respuesta.

-No. Que disfruten. Es mas, estaria bien si lo disfrutamos con ellos.

Velvet lo piensa un momento:

-Creo que tienes razón. Chicos, vamos a entrar a la fiesta ¿quieren unirse?-, pregunta la castaña a lo que ella y Pyrrha van a festejar junto con sus parejas.

-Eso ni se pregunta-, responde Yang dando el paso para adelante y unirse al grupo.

-x2-, responde Ruby haciendo lo mismo.

-x3 y x4-, añade Nora arrastrando de paso a Ren, quien solo suspira ante esta accion de su chica.

-x5, creo que un poco de diversion no vendria mal-, termina por decir Blake, siendo la ultima en unirse a la fiesta y karaoke improvisado.

Solo quedan Weiss, Fox y Yatsuhashi -estos dos ultimos perdieron apuestas con Coco- para ver -al menos en el caso de 2 de los 3- el show que armaron los chicos:

J: Como Cain y Abel, es un partido cruel

Tienes que pelear por una estrella

C: Consigue con honor la copa del amor

Para sobrevivir y luchar por ella...

R,B,Y,N,P,L,V: ¡SI!

C: ¡Luchar por ella!

R,B,Y,N,P,L,V: ¡SI!

C: ¡Luchar por ella!

R,B,Y,N,P,L,V: ¡SI!

C: ¡Luchar por ella!

R,B,Y,N,P,L,V: ¡SI! ¡SI, SI!

J: ¡Tu y yo!

R,B,Y,N,P,L,V: _¡Allez, allez, allez!_

C: Go, go, go!

R,B,Y,N,P,L,V: _¡Allez, allez, allez!_

J: ¡Arriba va!

R,B,Y,N,P,L,V: ¡El mundo esta de pie!

C: Go, go, go!

R,B,Y,N,P,L,V: _¡Allez, allez, allez!_

J: ¡Un, dos, tres!

R,B,Y,N,P,L,V: _¡Allez, allez, allez!_

C: _¡One, deux, trois!_

R,B,Y,N,P,L,V: _¡Allez, allez, allez!_

J: ¡Arriba va!

R,B,Y,N,P,L,V: ¡El mundo esta de pie!

C: Go, go, go!

R,B,Y,N,P,L,V: _¡Allez, allez, allez!_

Y no conformes con el tamaño pachanga que estaban armando -claro, desde el punto de vista de Weiss- se dividieron en dos grupos para la serie de coros: el grupo 1 formado por los JNPR's, y el grupo 2 formado por Coco, Velvet y el resto de las RWBY's que estaban en la fiesta improvisada:

Grupo 1: ¡Allez, allez!

Grupo 2: ¡Allez, allez!

Grupo 1: ¡Allez, allez!

Grupo 2: ¡Allez, allez!

Grupo 1: ¡Allez, allez!

Grupo 2: ¡Allez, allez!

Grupo 1: ¡Allez, allez, allez!

Grupo 2: ¡Allez, allez!

Grupo 1: ¡Allez, allez!

Grupo 2: ¡Allez, allez!

Grupo 1: ¡Allez, allez!

Grupo 2: ¡Allez, allez!

Grupo 1: ¡Allez, allez!

Grupo 2: ¡Allez, allez, allez!

Y para rematar:

Todos: Yeah... YEAH!

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Si me dicen que si, tengo en idea otro fic complementando este, con el festejo hasta muy noche y agasajo para Pyrrha y Velvet, tanto asi que desearán que Francia gane mas seguido...**

 **Si no he escrito eso, es porque esa continuacion sabrosonga es porque aun no ha ocurrido: Jaune y Coco siguen festejando en este momento -15 de julio de 2018-. Pero no descartemos nada...**

 **Que por cierto, no pude evitar incluir referencias: de la primera vez de Francia -en el 98-, de los varios resultados y sucesos ocurridos en el Mundial, y hasts un poco de Historia, a ver quien toma el escudo del Capitan America para entender referencias :v**

 **Y solo queda decir:**

 **¡FRANCIA CAMPEON DEL MUNDO!**


End file.
